Typically, automotive electronic control switches are mechanically based and provide relatively simple controls (radio buttons, heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) knobs, etc.). These simple controls are functionally limited, not necessarily intuitive, and may be costly to change. Many of these controls also lack lighting which provides intuitive feedbacks, and haptic feedbacks, such as via vibrations or mechanical clicks.
Generally, these mechanically based switches or buttons for electrically actuated devices protrude from a surface of a corresponding device, and require a user to hold them or manipulate them to a determined location until the device has reached a desired position. Alternately, switch configurations may enable the user to move a switch to a position wherein the device is automatically actuated to one extreme position or to an opposite extreme position, but do not allow the user to actuate the device to a position other than these extreme positions via a relatively simple transitory touch or contact.
Moreover, these mechanically based switches or buttons are substantially inconvenient to the user as a relatively lengthy interaction or contact period with the switches may be needed to fully and properly accomplish a predetermined positioning of the switches.
Additionally, these mechanically based switches or buttons typically include moving parts, which tend to increase potential switch failures, limit their operations on complex surfaces or their placements or incorporations behind other surfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need for addressing the problems noted above and others previously experienced.